Blog użytkownika:AgnessAngel/Agnessa
Moje własnoręczne "dzieła" bazgroły. Agnessa AgnessAngel_-_Agnessa_ID.png|Obraz pełnej postaci Agnessy Cute Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png AgnessAngel - Agnessa(Z dywaniku).png|Odpoczywająca Agnessa. Agnessa working (Szkic) by AgnessAngel -.jpg|Agnessa podczas pisania Baby Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Baby Kid Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Kid Filly Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Filly Teen Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Teen Z rodziną i przyjaciółmi Goodspell family by AgnessAngel.png|''"A good family isn't about bein' perfect as much as it is about bein' able to get through the rough patches together"'' Agnessa,Pink Fury i Wind of Change - Sisters is like... apple pie by AgnessAngel.png|''"Sisters is like... apple pie"'' AgnessAngel_-_Świąteczny_wieczór.png|Świąteczny wieczór w rodzinnym gronie. AgnessAngel_-Sylwestrowy_wieczór.png|Sylwestrowa noc romantyzmu Goodspell family 3d bya Snabellee and AgnessAngel.png|Rodzinka w 3D z użyciem prac wykonanych dla mnie przez Sanabellee. Agnessa and her friend Flower Sea by AgnessAngel.png|Agnessa i jej przyjaciółka Flower Sea Obrazy które dostałam w prezencie Agnessa Agnessa by Fretkoid.png|Agnessa narysowana przez Igę. Zawsze marzyłam by zobaczyć ją narysowaną w tym przepięknym stylu, dziękuję Ci Iga . Agnessa by Milakia.png|Cudowny przedurodzinowy prezent od Milakii. Dziękuję Ci ogromnie. Agnessa by Scootie Wootie.jpg|Szkic Agnessy narysowany przez Scootie-wootie Agnessa-by-Sarnna.png|Śliczna praca od Sary, o której marzyłam od dawna. Agnessa^^ by Tardis.jpeg|To jest moja ulubiona praca od Ciebie. Dziękuję Ci Domi. Ty i Iga jesteście moimi ukochanymi artystkami to jest cudo moja Ty mistrzyni. Agnessa! by Tardis^^.png|Piękny digital od Tardis^^ Agnessa by AngelWithHerShotgun.png|Agnessa w oceanarium autorstwa AngelWithHerShotgun Agnessa by Tardis^^.jpeg|Piękny ręczny obrazek od Tardis^^ Agnessa by Użytkownik Tardis^^.png|Piękna i słodziutka Agnessa od Tardis^^ Agnessa_by_Tardis.png|Piękna praca z tłem od Tardis^^ Oziozi123 - Agness B-DAY.png|Praca urodzniowa od Ozi'ego PapajaZmiennoksztaltna - Agnessa.png|Agnessa przecudnie narysowana przez TheDarknessDragoness Agnessa by Ari1234.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Ari1234 Agnessa by Koniara2242.png|Praca autorstwa Koniara2242 Agnessa by Sanabellee.png|Śliczna praca od Sanabellee. Agnessa_by_Narcisa~.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Narcisy~ Young Agnessa by TheDarkAlicorn.png|Młoda Agnessa urodzinowy prezent od TheDarkAlicorn Crystal Agness by Tiger beetle.png|Kryształowa Agnessa od Tiger beetle. Dziękuję Ci jest cudowna. Agnessa_w_3D_by_Sanabellee.png|Agnessa 3D od Sanabellee (commission z DA). Agnessa na tronie z chmur by DarkLecramo.png|Praca od użytkownika DarkLecramo AgnessAngel - Agnessa (ACDsee).png|Mój szkic pomalowany przez Oziego Fummu - Agnessa (Beautiful world ).png|Prezent od Fummu Agnessa_by_Rani19xx.gif|Praca od Rani19xx Agnessa by Ciririseup.JPG|Praca autorstwa Ciririseup Agnessa by Marylinn.jpg|Wczesny prezent urodzinowy od Marylinn. Dziękuję to takie słodziutkie. Agnessa_by_Magdziaa.png|Wczesny prezent urodzinowy od mojego Koffania Agnessa by JogoMajo.jpeg|Śliczny obrazek autorstwa Tardis^^ jeszcze jako JogoMajo Agnessa by Karcia (sepia).jpg|Praca autorstwa Karcia1232 Agnessa Paint Tool Sai By Pan Biszkopcik.jpg|Digitalna wersja pracy od użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik Agnessa By Pan Biszkopcik.jpg|Prezent od użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik Agnessa by Ayu.png|Wyszła słodziutko i naprawdę mnie urzekła ta praca od Ayu JogoMajo - Agnessa (szkic).jpg|Szkic wykonany przez Tardis^^ jeszcze jako JogoMajo Angessa Vector by Paula2003.png|Prezent od Paula 2003 Agnessa by Barym.png|Praca od Baryma Agnessa by Nibirous.png|Praca od Nibiego Agnessa Love.png|Agnessa narysowana przez użytkowniczkę RosmeMagicial Agnessa by CSV2.png|Praca użytkowniczki Kucysia Fummu - Agnessa.png|Agnessa narysowana przez użytkowniczkę Fummu w jej pełnym słodyczy stylu. AgnessabyDianaPrissy.png|Agnessa narysowana przez użytkowniczkę DianaPrissy Sofi8989 - Agnessa.PNG|Agnessa autorstwa Sofi8989 Agnessa_trzyma_serduszko_by_Sanabellee.png|Praca od Sanabellee AgnessaByJaForU.png|Autorstwa Mufinka :3 Z rodziną Agness i rodzina EG by Saranna.png|Moja rodzinka od kochaniuśkich Sary i Rani na urodzinki. Agnessa i Prince Cantee by Tardis^^.jpg|Spacerek z synkiem autorstwa kochanej Tardis^^. Dzięki, że zgodziłaś się dodać. Goodspell Family by AngelWithHerShotgun.png|Agnessa z rodzinką od Julki kochanej Agnessa,_Cray_i_Cantee_by_BlackHole94.jpg|Piękny obraz narysowany dla mnie przez BlackHole94 Tiger beetle-Agnessa and Prince Cantee-Motherhood.png|Poster od Tiger beetle urodziny Agness 001.jpg|Cudny obraz całej rodziny wykonany przez Pepe jako przezent urodzinowy. Agness Rysunek.jpg|Cudowny prezencik narysowany przez Lunascootaloo Agness & Prince Cantee by Sunniestyle.JPG|Szkic autorstwa Ciririseup Agnessa i PrinceCantee by Nesta'sHopeTinner01.png|Praca autorstwa Ciririseup Agnessa,Cray i Cantee w wersji chibi by DarkLecramo.png|Praca od użytkownika DarkLecramo Goodspe1ll.png|Świetna praca użytkowniczki Shinsaku Mineko Rodzina_Agnessy_by_PinkieStyle.jpeg|Praca od PinkieStyle Agnessa_and_Prince_Cantee_by_Sanabellee.png|Praca od Sanabellee Agnessa and her family by Amiś nana.png|Niespodzianka od Amiiś :3 prince_cantee_and_agnessa_by_tysek10-d62tjxu.png|Ćwiczenie latania (by Tysek10 with base) Z innymi kucykami Shinsaku Mineko - Agnessa and others.png|Urodzinowa praca, narysowana przez użytkowniczkę SM. Od lewej: Stanley Sharp, Cray Goodspell, Aurelia, Ene, Cassidy Teto, Prince Cantee, Marcepan, Takamete Ritsu, Parnassius i Agnessa. Zbiorowy Art byKicia100XD.jpg|Zbiorowy art,autorstwa Kicia100XD. Od prawej z dołu: Blue Truth, Rainbow Tiger, Alexia, Sansza, Adelaide, Agnessa, Shane, Night Shot, Limber, Parnasissus, Biostry Bookention, Mintie i Rainbow Drawing HB Agnessa!.PNG|Prezencik od użytkowniczki RainbowStar100 zrobiona przy pomocy Pony Creator by General Zoi Autorem galerii jest : Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML